Preludio de una guerra
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Y, diez años después, volvieron a encontrarse. Aunque sólo fuera por un rato. [WaverXRider].


Waver es de mis personajes favoritos de Fate/Zero y su cambio a lord El Melloi II en Fate/Stay Night siempre me ha llamado la atención; pero eché de menos un poco su relación con Rider. Así que este one-shot tiene como idea que Rider es capaz de visitar a Waver una noche, justo antes de que se desate la siguiente guerra por el Santo Grial.

Además quiero dedicar este fic a Ame Winner, que quería algo sobre ellos en el intercambio de febrero del foro White Elephant (más info en mi perfil). Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque personalmente no me agrado tanto el resultado.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

**Preludio de una guerra.**

- ¿Y eso?

Pues nada. La bebida se enfriaba sobre la pequeña mesa mientras la mirada enfrente de él cambiaba de tono a cada instante. Los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio y musculoso torso no se movieron de su lugar, no cedería tan fácil.

- Nada.- El menor pareció pensar las cosas, para recogerse el cabello detrás de la oreja.- Necesitaba verte.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Lo sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Varios años habían pasado en este mundo y aunque el joven con el que hablaba había cambiado físicamente, por dentro seguí siendo el mismo joven tímido y retraído que había sido.

- Sigues siendo el mismo enano.- Un bufido, en respuesta, fue todo lo que escuchó.- Aunque admito que tus habilidades se han incrementado un poco.- Añadió, con un guiño descarado.

- La siguiente guerra se aproxima.- La voz, más ronca, más grave, lo corto de pronto.

- ¡Ah! Con qué se trataba de eso, ¿eh? Quieres cabalgar con el viejo Rider otra vez.- Lord El Melloi II lo miró perplejo, la bufanda cayendo a ambos lados de su cuello y los libros sobre la mesa.

- Esta guerra no es la mía.- Admitió, sintiéndose defraudado consigo mismo, incapaz de ver hacia enfrente. Rider siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él, el de hacerle sentirse como un niño (a pesar de ser un mago bastante reconocido en esos días).

- Lo sé.- La mano, extremadamente grande, sobre su hombro se sentía tibia y familiar.- Tampoco la mía. Pero eso no evita que podamos divertirnos, ¿cierto?

- No podría, el Santo Grial no lo permitiría.- Discutió, más para sí. Cruzó sus piernas bajo la mesa y esperó.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé qué hacer.

Ah. La necesidad de un niño. La nostalgia y la desesperación de sentirse perdido, sin un mapa que seguir. La desconfianza de acercarse a alguien más. Waver. Y ahí, en ese rompecabezas entraba él; como apoyo, como amigo, como guía.

- Soy tu faro, ¿eh, enano?- El pelinegro se sobresaltó ligeramente, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un leve tono rojizo. Rider podía verlo, diez años atrás, diciéndole que lo seguiría incondicionalmente. Lo había hecho, claro. Y ese lazo, ese lazo seguía ahí, uniéndoles con hilo invisible, después de tanto.

- Yo no lo diría así.- Los ojos, con ese extraño matiz verduzco, se entrecerraron, mirándole.- Pero sí.

Curiosamente, las bebidas habían terminado olvidadas. La verdad, que pesaba en cada hueco del pequeño cuarto, en ese espacio entre ellos, en ese reloj que seguía avanzando, empotrado contra la pared.

- También te he echado de menos, enano.- La sonrisa, porque ya no era un enano. Era un hombre, bastante algo para su tiempo, delgado y elegante. Frágil, tanto que podría romperse con un solo golpe de sus manos. Destrozarse entre ellas, y sin embargo, tan fuerte para detenerlo con una sola mirada. Un susurro.- Sin ti, no alguien que se queje de todo.

Curiosamente Waver, no, lord El Melloi II, no refutó. Su silencio fue acompañado de una sonrisa torcida, permitiéndose aflojar ese gesto duro que había sido su máscara durante muchos años. Casi diez. Desde que había perdido esa inocencia típica de él. Porque no había espacio para eso en un mundo de adultos, donde había sido arrojado prácticamente por voluntad propia. No se arrepentía, no. Había ganado renombre, prestigio; al final su deseo se había cumplido, aunque los deseos no siempre resultan de la manera en que la persona lo esperaba. No había resultado así, claro está.

- ¿Aún tienes esa cosa?

El dedo, señalando hacia la esquina, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al seguir la trayectoria, sus ojos chocaron con "la cosa", esa consola que había comprado Rider recién se habían encontrado. Sí, aún la tenía. No, jamás se desharía de ella.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- Se escuchó a sí mismo, saltando prácticamente hasta el sillón; dejando bufanda, saco y camisa en el camino.

- Esa no es ropa apropiada para hacerlo.- Contestó a la pregunta no formulada de su viejo Servant. En su lugar sacó una playera, demasiado grande para él, de debajo de los mullidos asientos del sillón.- Esta sí.

Una carcajada se escuchó resonar en la habitación, mientras Rider apreciaba la playera que alguna vez había sido suya. Era obvio que su actual dueño no la llenaba y que jamás lo haría, pero la conservaba intacta, como nueva. Algo dentro suyo empezó a palpitar con vehemencia. Su niño tal vez ya no era un niño.

- ¿Juegas o no?- No necesitó más para sumirse en su sitio y enfrascarse en una ardua pelea que terminó en empate. Empate. Vaya, si el tiempo había pasado. Él jamás habría imaginado que Waver terminaría de esa manera, tan diferente, tan cambiado. Pero, definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo.

- Gracias.- El joven susurró, avergonzado y sonrojado en extremo. Prácticamente temblaba a su lado, aún sin dirigirse hacia él. El juego había terminado y el control yacía en su regazo. "Gracias, por todo"; Rider lo sabía, no hacía falta decir más.

- No fue nada, enano.- Su ancho brazo cayó en la delgada espalda, impulsando a su acompañante hacia enfrente. Luego, lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un poco de comfort.

- Yo... te he seguido, siempre.- La voz sonaba quebrada, desesperada, pero sincera. El servant entendía lo que su compañero decía, pues había sido fiel a él, sin importar nada más. Había seguido sus preceptos y puesto en marcha lo que le había enseñado. Él, Rider, lo había visto crecer hasta llegar a ser en lo que se había convertido. No gracias a él, sino a Waver mismo.

- Fuiste tú sólo.- Refutó, alejándolo ligeramente para poder ver su rostro. Su mano agitó los cabellos, ahora más largos, hasta escuchar un sonido de queja y verse empujado hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

- No cambias, Rider.

- En cambio, tú sí. Ya eres todo un hombre, Waver.

El antiguo máster pareció crecer unos centímetros al erguirse inconscientemente. Orgulloso. Rider no podría haberlo encontrado más radiante. Así que hizo la única cosa que le pareció coherente y cortó la distancia entre ellos. Waver abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió la suave barba rozar sus mejillas y los labios ajenos fundirse con los suyos propios. Luego, se arrojó hacia enfrente, apoyando sus manos sobre el piso, para dejar al mayor de espaldas contra las frías lozas. Besó y besó, y besó.

- Lo harás bien.- Le dijo, entre caricias que ahora ya no sonaban prohibidas. El otro cuerpo se contrajo ligeramente contra él, tensándose. - Confió en ti y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.- Un suspiró de resignación se cruzó con su aliento, las orbes grandes demostraban el miedo que él otro sentía pero también que le creía. Le creía y él sería incapaz de mentirle.

- Rider.

Acaso una hora después, el pelirrojo aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el menudo cuerpo, para soltarle. Lo miró una vez más y le quitó los largos mechones de la cara.

- Tiempo de marcharse, enano.- Susurró, mirándole dormir enternecidamente. Todavía faltaba, pero estaría esperando el momento de encontrarse de nuevo.

"¿Ya te vas?" Pareció escuchar mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana. No miró atrás, no podía. Cerró los ojos y lo recordó, usando una playera demasiado grande, con una extraña y gran sonrisa en sus labios. No con las lágrimas con las que lo había dejado la primera vez. No con el corazón roto como sabía que lo podría haber visto en la mañana. No con los restos de algo que no sería hasta una vida después.

- Sólo saldré un rato.- Murmuró, desapareciendo en la lejanía. Un rato. Sólo un rato.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
